Well… it could be interesting
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Tsubasa is in for a very hot night with Rivaul. YAOI


Well… it could be interesting

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, OOCness

Pairings: Tsubasa Ohzora x Rivaul

Summary: Tsubasa is in for a very hot night with Rivaul

A.N.: Plays after the game between R Madrid and Barcelona. Oh and that was inspired by the one pic in the manga Road to 2002", in which Rivaul says: "Well… it could be interesting." It was like a challenge to me and I couldn't resist.

EDIT:Found a few more mistakes.

NOT BETA-ED!

* * *

Well… it could be interesting

Tsubasa sank down on the bench in the changing room. He was tired, exhausted and disappointed with himself. Very disappointed with himself.

No matter what all the others were saying, he still thought it one of his worst games ever.

The first half had been good, but the start of the second half… He rather not wanted to think about it.

He hadn't been able to set the rhythm of the game or to even get past the opposing defenders.

True, he had been looking forward to the game. For one, it would have been his debut in the first tam and second because of Natureza. The Brazilian player had become stronger than he thought and more than once during the game Tsubasa had wanted to give up, but he couldn't.

He closed his eyes. Now that it was all behind him, he could see why Van Saal had wanted to replace him with Rivaul.

He hadn't been able to be a game maker. In fact he had been a total failure at it.

He lend his head against the wall behind him.

They had won the game in the end. Thanks to Rivaul.

Tsubasa sighed. What wouldn't he give to be just a little bit like the Catalonian eagle.

He had played magnificent.

Even now, he got goose bumps when he thought of the other player, how he had run, how he had handled the ball, hell even how he had stood on the field observing the game. Mhm, Rivaul was beautiful.

Shocked Tsubasa opened his eyes.

He hadn't thought that, had he? No, he couldn't have thought that, because of his girlfriend and second Rivaul was a MAN, a MAN (!), and third he wasn't gay… was he?

He wasn't so sure about that, now that he thought about it.

Hadn't there been this very erotic dream with Roberto when he had been 15? Back then, he hadn't thought much about it, but his mind had wandered back to said dream from time to time.

He blushed. No, he shook his head. That had only been a dream of a pupertating boy, nothing more and nothing less. All 15 year old boys had dreams like him. Right?

He had never asked anyone, just assumed it. And whom should he have asked? Genzo? Taro? Misugi? No, he hadn't been able to ask them; he had been too afraid that they would look at him funny and thought that he was strange, if he would have done it.

So he had just tried to forget such thoughts, but they were coming back to him. Now more than ever.

Tsubasa sighed and opened his eyes. He needed a cold shower and a bed.

He stood up and pulled his sweaty jersey over his head, revealing soft skin and trained muscles.

He stood there for a few moments, jersey in his hand, thinking of Rivaul again, lost in his own little world.

So it was no wonder that he jumped a feet high in the air, when somebody touched his shoulder.

He turned around to see who it was and blushed, when it was no one else, than Rivaul, the person he had thought about.

„Wha…", he tired to say something but words were lost when he looked into Rivaul's dark chocolate brown eyes, which were shining with a fire so intense and bright, that he drowned in them.

‚I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not…. ', he tried to convince himself, but he felt like fighting a battle already lost.

Why? Why had he never noticed it before that Rivaul's skin was such a nice, well tanned brown, looking like it were pure silk and challenging you to touch it or that his lips were a soft pink, well formed and looking so warm and soft, that it was hard to resist? Why? And why now?

Tsubasa took a few uneven breathes.

Hell, Rivaul WAS beautiful. Even more beautiful than he thought.

„You all right, Tsubasa?", Rivaul asked with this sexy, smooth like velvet voice, that made Tsubasa weak in the knees.

He only was able to nod his head.

‚I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay', he repeated desperately like a mantra, ‚ I'm not gay. I'm not gay I'm not… to hell with it!' his evil inner voice interrupted him, ‚ You ARE gay. Admit it finally. You want to be fucked by this gorgeous man right in front of you; hard and fast.'

‚ Rivaul is married and you have a girlfriend' his good voice said.

‚ Yeah and? That might be a hindrance but no reason. Come on. Admit it. You want his hard , big cock inside you. Think about it. Mhm, wouldn't that be something?', his evil voice said seductively.

‚ No, you don't want this', his good voice said and after a pause, ‚ You want to give him the blow job of his life!'

He practically could see the grin of his evil inner voice.

The only thing he wanted to do right now was to run away or faint, whatever came first. But nothing happened.

„You sure you all right? You don't look like it", Rivaul looked with concern at him.

„Ye-yeah", he crocked. He wished desperatly that Rivaul would leave, so he just could give into his dirty dreams.

„What about your shoulder?"

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

„My shoulder?", he asked confused, „Wha…? Oh, yeah, that. Just a bruise. Nothing to worry about."

Rivaul wasn't convinced and came a step closer.

„You are red, probably you have a fever", he pressed his hand to Tsubasa's forehead to fell his temperature.

Tsubasa whimpered. Tears were burning in his eyes. Tears of frustration and suppressed lust.

He wanted Rivaul, but at the same time he wanted all this confusing feelings to go away. He hadn't them when he was with Sanae and he didn't want them now.

„What …about your back?", he said, hoping that it would distract Rivaul.

„It's alright" Rivaul mumbled and before Tsubasa could even react or say something else, he felt this warm soft lips pressed on his; giving him a demanding kiss. And what else should he do than to give this lips, this man, what he wanted? So he opened his mouth and let the tongue in; not denying him anything.

The kiss ended and he took a deep breath to get air in his burning lungs and still, he wanted more; he needed more.

Rivaul took him into his arms, kissing him again and again and again.

And with every kiss, Tsubasa felt more and more aroused.

Desperately and without thinking he rubbed his hips against Rivauls, trying to quince the feeling inside him; to make it less burning, less demanding.

He whimpered again, when Rivaul touched softly his face with his fingertips, stroking it and looking with this dark chocolate brown eyes, that had gotten darker with passion, into his, burning him.

„ Not here, my little soccer prodigy, not here. The care-taker will be here any minute."

Tsubasa whimpered and a tear of frustration run down his cheek.

He didn't care who would interrupt them, he just wanted to come. Now.

„Sh", Rivaul stroke his cheek again, „ Pull your clothes on and then we can leave. Hurry now, the longer you take, the longer you have to wait."

Tsubasa whimpered again, but hurried and got his clothes on.

It was a little bit difficult to get his trousers on, because of his rock hard erection and he couldn't think at anything else.

They left the deserted Camp Nou (all the other players had either gotten to their home or to the hotel) and walked to Rivauls car, an achievement on Tsubasas part because the fabric of his jeans rubbed against his erection with every step he took, and that didn't made it easier for him.

So, like a zombie he sat down in the passenger seat. All thoughts focused on one thing: Sex.

He wanted it; NEEDED it. All moral thoughts about wives and girlfriends had long ago taken a fly out of the window and the only thing that mattered right now was the man in the driver seat, who could turn him into an hormone driven teenager boy again by only kissing him.

They drove through Madrid, passing bars, cafés and cinemas, but Tsubasa didn't notice them.

If they wouldn't stop soon and have sex, he would do the job alone. These feelings, this desire was too much for him.

But just as these thoughts had crossed his mind, Rivaul parked the car in front of a building.

Tsubasa took a deep breath, gathered all of his last will power together and got out of the car.

He heard the closing of doors and Rivaul's footsteps, but didn't dare to turn around or he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer.

He felt Rivaul putting an arm around his shoulder, guiding him in to the direction of the building.

It was a hotel, an expensive one at this, as Tsubasa registered as the doors were hold open for them.

The inside was expensive and looked like a palace, but Tsubasa wasn't paying any attention to it.

He barely noticed that Rivaul talked with a woman at the registration nor what he was telling her. He only felt Rivauls arm on his shoulder and his own erection

Like a sleep walker he let himself be led to the elevator.

His will power got weaker and weaker by the minute.

Without looking at Rivaul or his remaining will power would have left him, he entered the elevator and tried to calm himself down.

He wasn't a teenager anymore, and still…. He hadn't felt hornier in all his life.

They finally, finally reached their destination: The hotel room.

The door hadn't really even closed when Tsubasa pressed himself against Rivaul and kissed him.

He pulled at Rivauls t-shirt but it wouldn't get off of this beautiful body.

Tsubasa growled.

He could hear Rivaul chuckle at his poor attempt to get him out of his clothes.

„Sh, we have time", he said.

Tsubasa growled again.

„No, we don't", the amused gleam in Rivauls eyes made him more and more aggressive.

„That desperate?", Rivaul asked , but instead of getting an answer Tsubasa kissed him again.

He had waited long enough and wouldn't take any teasing.

„That desperate." Rivaul said and before Tsubasa could register what was happening he lay on the bed, his t-shirt on the floor, followed by his jeans, socks and underwear.

He looked up at Rivaul; a light red gracing his cheeks.

He felt a little embarrassed, but only a little. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

Rivaul smiled sexily at him and before Tsubasas eyes he started to strip.

Unaware of it, Tsubasa licked over his dry lips, when Rivaul let his underwear drop to the floor, showing Tsubasa his manhood , as hard as his own.

His only thought was' Forget the blow job, take the fucking!'. and that was what he got.

„Moan for me, will you?" Rivaul whispered into his ear, when he lay down on him; Rivauls breath ghosting over his skin, sending shivers down his spin.

He could only nod his head and moan.

„Good" Rivaul smiled and kissed him.

Tsubasa gave himself over to the man on top of him, allowing himself only to feel.

And feel he did. Rivauls hands on his body, caressing him, electing moans from him, making his back arch and arouse a hot, burning fire in him.

Rivauls lips followed the paths his hands had left, stopping to play first with on nipple and then with the other one

Lower and lower hand and lips went, ghosting over hot flesh, burning hot skin with every touch every kiss.

The ability to speak had left Tsubasa, he could only moan.

The feelings inside him were to much, he couldn't handle them, weren't used to them. But …he wanted them.

What Rivaul did to him felt too good, too … unbelievable .

He looked down, saw Rivaul kissing down his stomach and it was the most erotic sight Tsubasa had ever laid eyes on.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any hotter, Rivaul entered him.

His back arched and he closed his eyes. It was too good, too beautiful. Words failed to describe how he felt. This feelings, sensations were overwhelming.

He didn't last long. Only a few deep, hard trusts and he came screaming Rivauls name again and again, leaving claw marks on his back.

He could feel Rivaul coming inside him and if wouldn't he have been to exhausted from his own orgasm, he would have been hard again.

He just lay there, trying to catch his breath. Rivaul next to him, stroking his arm.

„You up for a second round?", he heard Rivauls velvet-like voice and turned around to look disbelievingly at him.

„Second round?", he asked.

„Yes, second round. There is always a second round in a football season, you know", Rivaul smirked at him before he kissed him.

And Tsubasa 's last thoughts, before his brain took a long vacation was' I wouldn't mind a third and fourth round either.'

THE END


End file.
